Strictly Business
by malmal07
Summary: Both were rich beyond imagination and the heir to their father's companies, who happen to be rivals. However, when things get a little sticky, and they wind up having to work together, what will wind up happening? Rated M for lang. and citrus. First fic!
1. Ready, Set, Club!

A/N: Okay guys this is it, my fist fanfic! The chapters won't be that long, unless the words just keep flowing of course! Hope you all enjoy and be sure to R&R for the next chappie! If you find some big mistakes that should be corrected, please let me know. But not about where commas should be and such k? Okay, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly, I only claim this story.

Chapter 1-Ready, Set, Club!

It was a warm summer day in June and Kagome Higurashi had just gone out to lay by the pool at her families mansion with her best friend, Sango. They had just finished school a few months ago and were enjoying their first full week of summer after graduation. Kagome stretched out on the lawn chair and placed her Gucci sunglasses over her chocolate brown eyes. Sango followed suit and both were ontent to bask in the suns rays and enjoy each others company.

They remained that way for some time until Sango finally broke the silence, "So Kagome, when are you supposed to take over your dad's company?"

"In a couple of years I suppose. I'm not quite sure exactly but I have to spend my summer as sort of an intern and learn all there is to know about running the company." Her father had founded Higurashi Corporation in his early thirties and now, being in his fifties, he was looking forward to his daughter taking over so he could retire early. Higurashi Corp. was the biggest trade company in Japan, other than their rival, Takahashi Industries. They had been rivals as long as Kagome could remember. She had read a while back that Takahashi Ind. was in the of switching owners as well. Inutaisho was passing it on to his two sons, whom Kagome couldn't quite remember their names or what they looked like.

"Damn Kags! That means no cruises or roadtrips like we'd planned!"

"I know Sango, it sucks. But we can still have lots of fun here in Tokyo. There's plenty of bars and clubs we can get wasted at."

Sango's eyes gleamed, "Are you serious? Do you think you'll have the time?"

Kagome looked at her childhood best friend and smirked, "Duh! Daddy can't keep me there too late. Besides, I haven't gotten drunk in a while! The alcohol can relieve some of my stress about this whole taking-over-dad's-company business."

Sango jumped up and pumped her fist in the air, "Yay! I'm so glad you're finally going to go clubbing with me! We can scope out all the hot guys while we're there!"

Kagome stood up and adjusted her naval ring, "Psh, I don't need a man, I'm just fine on my own!"

Sango also stood and wrapped her towel around her petite body, "Well then you can help me find one"

Kagome nodded her head slowly as she followed her friend inside the house, _"I don't ever need a man, they can't be trusted! They're all a bunch of lying bastards that only care about using you until they get bored and move on to the next girl. A guy is the __last__ thing I need right now."_

If only she knew just how eventful life was about to get for her.

--

Hot water poured out of the shower head and onto a silver haired man. He rinsed out the shampoo in his long hair and let the water run down his toned body. After about another five minutes of this, he turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel of the top of the shower door. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel loosely around him so that it rested low on his hips revealing his rippling abs and his silver happy trail that continued to run underneath the cloth. He pushed the door open and billows of steam accompanied him making him look like some sort of god.

As he was pulling his boxers on, his phone began to ring on his nighstand. The young man quickly glanced at the collar I.D. before flipping it open and placing it next to his ear, "Hello?"

Another mans voice answered back a little irritated, "Inuyasha, it's about time you answered your damn phone!"

The man known as Inuyasha glared. The yelling was hurting the sensitive doggie ears atop his head, "Well excuse me for wanting to have good hygiene, Miroku!"

"It's alright, I forgive you." was the reply.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well, would you like to clue me in on why you're calling? I don't have all day to sit here and talk to your dumbass self!"

Miroku laughed, "Chill Yash, I was calling to see if you'd be interested in going to the club with me tonight?"

Inuyasha knew where this would go, "Why, so you can lay some chick?" He knew Miroku all too well to know that the dark haired man was always on the lookout to find beautiful women to grope and "have fun" with. Honestly, Inuyasha was surprised he hadn't gotten an STD yet! I mean sure, he had been with women but he wasn't a whore like his best friend.

Silence greeted Inuyasha but he knew better! He could just envision the perverted grin spread across his friend's features. Finally, Miroku answered, "Well of course! But also because I miss my best friend, who's basically become a work-a-holic at a company he doesn't even own yet!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh, "You know I have to. I'll be in charge of half of Takahashi Industries by the end of the year and I don't want my bastard of a half-brother making a foold out of me because I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Yash, if I was in your condo right now, I would get down on my knees and beg. Please, go with me? I'm making the puppy dog face!" Miroku was using his secret weapon. Inuyasha **hated **puppy dog face, even when he couldn't see it.

"God dammit Miro!" he sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright I'll go with you. But you can't ditch me at the club for some chick. You leave when I wanna leave, got it?"

Miroku saluted, "Yes sir!" Then he realized they were only on the phone. Damn Inuyasha and not being able to see him! "So which club are we hitting up tonight my friend?"

Inuyasha scratched behind one of his dog ears while he thought about it, "Hm…let's go to one that's not as classy as the ones we normally go to. I really don't wanna have the paparazzi all over me again."

Miroku smiled remembering the incident to which he was referring. They had been at a club in Kyoto and both of them were dancing with some really attractive girls. Inuyasha was quite drunk and was starting to put the moves on the girl. Unbeknownst to him, the girl had a girlfriend (yes girlfriend!), who was getting another drink at the bar. The girl was furious, to say the least, when she saw them dancing and didn't hsistate to throw her drink in Inuyasha's face and give him a good kick to his manhood, screaming to get his own girl. Miroku was surprised his member even functioned correctly after a kick like that! Needless to say, the paparazzi had a field day with that and it was all over the papers the next day. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, still mad fun of him!

Inuyasha's sudden outburst brought Miroku back to reality, "Hey lech! Are you gonna answer me or what?"

Miroku regained his composure and answered, "Sorry Inu. How about that new club that's opening tonight downtown? It's not too classy, but not ghetto either."

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and threw them on the bed, "Sure sounds good to me."

"And who knows Yash? Maybe you'll get lucky and find the girl of your dreams tonight."

Inuyasha snorted, "Please, like I would wanna find the girl of my dreams when I have better things to do."

"You never know dude, it could happen."

Now Inuyasha was starting to get enough of talking to Miroku, "Whatever. I'll pick you up at 9." Without waiting for Miroku to reply, he flipped his phone closed and tossed it on the bed, "Fuck Miroku and his girl talk! A girlfriend is the last thing I want!" He stalked back into the bathroom to somehow tame his hair. He may not want to find a girl to settle down with, but he damn well intended to make it an unforgettable night. Little did he know just how unforgettable his night was going to be.

A/N: So what'd ya think? Why do Kagome and Inuyasha refuse to get in a relationship? Could it be that they have had bad past relationships? You'll find out within the the next few chapters! R&R please!


	2. Fateful Meeting

Chapter 2-Fatefull Meeting

A/N: hey! sorry it's been so long since i've posted and i'm truly sorry! i've been busy with work and all that jazz. but it's summer now so hopefully i'll be able to update more often. anywho, this is the chapter everyone's been waitng for, THE meeting! lol! i hope you all enjoy it because its longer than the first chapter. be sure to read and review! thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Sango! Would you hurry up already? We're only going to the club, not modeling in a fashion show! To say Kagome was getting a little impatient with her best friend would be an understatement. Sango had been trying on different outfits (most of which were Kagome's) for the past hour and Kagome was itching to leave. She wore a simple outfit consisting of: a hot pink lacy tank top, a denim mini skirt, and a pair of hot pink pumps. Since they were going to a lower class club she wasn't going to bother with dressing up, which she despised anyway. For her makeup she only wore a light pink eye shadow, some mascara, and blush.

"Jesus Kags chill! We have the whole night to party. It's not like we have a curfew, we're grown ass women!" Sango emerged from Kagome's closet in a black corset that tightly hugged her curves, a short black skirt, and black heels.

"God San don't leave anything to the imagination! I don't know if I can be seen with you looking like a hooker."

Sango glared, "Ha ha Kagome. These are your clothes after all." She gave herself a quick once over in Kagome's full length mirror and then gave her the thumbs up, "Well let's get the hell out of here so we can get ourselves some hot guys!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed her car keys.

--

A black Dodge Viper pulled into the crowded parking lot and quickly too advantage of a recently vacated spot. The two occupants emerged and got in line in front of the club. The two men pulled out their I.D.'s and quickly showed the bouncer they were of age, then proceeded in the door. They spotted an unoccupied table and sat down. The man with short, dark hair broke their silence, "Well the club looks pretty crowded tonight Yash."

Inuyasha glanced around and noticed quite a few people were on the dance floor and at the bar, "Yeah, looks like it."

Miroku spotted a group of ladies near the bar, "Whoa! Hottie alert!"

Inuyasha looked at them and shook his head, "You're hopeless. Just remember your promise. If you leave, I'm kickin your ass!"

Miroku laughed, "I know I know. Well I think I'm going to get something to drink. Are you coming?"

"Of course I am! You practically begged me to come here so I need something to make this experience more enjoyable and not a complete waste of time."

Miroku's jaw dropped, "Inuyasha are you crazy? There's plenty of women here that I'm sure would love to dance with you!" He spotted a few girls looking their way, "See those girls? They're practically begging to get in your pants!"

Inuyasha looked at them and gave them his oh-so-sexy half grin. The girls immediately looked like they had died and gone to heaven. "Yeah I guess I could ask some of them to dance….but I need to loosen up first, let's grab some drinks." He stood up and walked towards the bar, Miroku followed behind.

"Now you're talkin!"

--

Sango and Kagome had just entered the new club and headed straight for the bar. Sango ordered a martini and Kagome just went for the straight-up shots of Vodka. Sango stared at her best friend with big eyes, "Jeez Kagome, you wanna get drunk already?"

Kagome swallowed her third shot, "Hell yeah! Remember, I'm the one who hasn't gotten to have fun because of daddy's damn company!" She signaled the bartender for another shot, "Come on San, get a shot and drink with me!"

Sango grinner and asked for a shot as well. Kagome was starting to sway on her barstool; Sango had to grab her arm so she wouldn't fall and make a fool of herself already. Kagome muttered a thanks and lifted her shot glass to make a toast, "To my best friend that's put up with me all these years. May you find a hot guy tonight and get laid!"

Sango about choked on her shot, "Same to you Kags."

After they had both had a few more shots Kagome was completely drunk and Sango was tipsy. For the most part they had ignored everything around them; that is, until Kagome heard one of her favorite songs. She immediately jumped off her barstool and about fell over, "San, this is my JAM!" she slurred, "I'm gonna go dance you comin?"

Her friend shook her head, "Kags, you know I can't dance. A monkey can dance better than me!" Kagome laughed, "I think I'll just stay here and watch while I take some more shots; I'm not quite drunk enough yet."

"Suit yourself." Kagome made her way into the crowd and to the middle of the dance floor.

--

Inuyasha and Miroku made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. Both sat there very content until Miroku looked to the other side of the bar and noticed a certain girl, "Holy shit, Yash! Look at that fine piece of ass at the end."

Inuyasha followed his gaze, "Well looks like you're in luck; she's alone. Maybe for once you won't get your ass beat by an angry boyfriend." Miroku was about to retort, reminding Inuyasha of a certain incident but was given the say-it-and-you-die look and quickly shut his mouth. They both continued to down drink after drink until they were both quite tipsy.

Miroku kept eyeing the girl at the end of the bar until Inuyasha nudged him, "Go talk to her. Maybe you'll get lucky this time."

Miroku smirked and patted Inuyasha on the back, "My friend, I think you're right. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like I haven't been beat up before."

"That's the spirit! Now go over there and reel her in."

Right as Miroku was about to leave he turned back around, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Inuyasha scowled, "I'm not a pansy Miro! I'm a grown ass man; I think I'll be okay."

Miroku smiled and made his way over to the unsuspecting girl, all the while Inuyasha was watching and listening with his dog ears, _"This should be good."_ He stepped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The young woman turned around in her chair and made eye contact with the strange man, "May I help you?"

He smiled and slid onto the stool next to her, "I was hoping you would allow me to buy you a drink?"

She eyed him suspiciously and then shrugged, "Sure, what the hell."

Miroku released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He grinned and told the bartender to put the lady's next drink on his tab. As she sipped her drink he couldn't pull his eyes away, _"God she's beautiful."_

She noticed him staring and gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"_Alright, time to bring out the big guns."_ He looked her straight in the eye and smiled, "Well I was just admiring how incredibly beautiful you look."

He was afraid this would be the part when she told him off but was surprised to see she smiled as well and was that a blush? She mumbled a 'thank you' and went back to her drink. Miroku decided to go a little further, "So, what's your name?"

She glanced at him and replied, "Sango. You?"

"Miroku, and may I just say it's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

She blushed again and said the same. _"Maybe this is the guy I've been looking for. He seems nice enough."_ Normally she would have been a lot more wary of this man but, alas, the alcohol was having its effects on her mind. She was so completely lost in her thoughts that she failed to 

notice Miroku's right hand inching towards her. Suddenly, she felt something or more like someone squeezing her rear. She looked over and noticed the culprit was none other than Miroku's hand!

Before Miroku knew what happened, he was on the floor with a large red handprint on his cheek.

"You pervert! Keep your hands to yourself, or next time you'll leave here with one less testicle!" She stomped off to a table and sat down.

Miroku tenderly rubbed his cheek as he slid back on his chair. He looked and noticed Inuyasha laughing his ass off. He didn't hesitate to flip him off before retreating to the men's room to check the damage done to his face, "Damn that woman can hit! I like that…"

--

Inuyasha watched his best friend make a complete idiot of himself and laughed for a good five minutes, "Well at least tonight wasn't a complete waste."

He then began scoping out the dance floor, watching everyone swaying and grinding against their partners. He noticed a girl in the middle of the dance floor dancing her heart out alone. He stared as she swayed her hips and proceeded to drop to her knees and slowly come back up. To say Inuyasha was curious would be an understatement. More like entranced. Before he knew what he was doing, he was already in the crowd making his way to this mysterious woman.

--

Kagome had been dancing for the past hour and wasn't even feeling tired yet. "Must be the alcohol keeping me from feeling tired. Man I'm so gonna feel this in the morning!"

The song ended and Kagome finally decided she should go back to Sango. Right when she was about to leave the dance floor, her favorite song came on. "Oh I can't leave now; this is my favorite song ever!"

Justin Timberlake's "Love Stoned" boomed through the bar and everyone began dancing again. Kagome began swaying her hips from side to side and threw her arms over her head.

_She grabs the yellow bottle, she likes the way it hits her lips_

_She gets to the bottom; it sends her on a trip so right_

_She might be goin home with me tonight_

Kagome was lost in her own world as she continued to dance unaware that someone was watching her and slowly approaching.

_She looks like a model, except she got a little more ass_

_Don't even bother, unless you've got that thing she likes_

_I hope she's goin home with me tonight_

She was so lost in the music that it took her a few seconds to realize that someone had put their hands on her waist and was grinding along with her.

_Those flashin lights come from everywhere, the way they hit her I just have to stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned, Man I swear she's bad and she knows, I think that she knows_

She didn't even look back as she proceeded to really grind her rear into the mysterious man's groin. She heard him groan into her ear; good, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. Kagome loved to do this kind of thing to men.

_She shuts the room down, the way she walks and causes a fuss_

_The baddest in town, she's flawless like some uncut ice_

_I hope she's goin home with me tonight_

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the man trying to do the exact same thing to her.

--

All over the dance floor there were couple dancing and swaying to the music. But none could compare to the couple in the very middle. Their bodies couldn't get any closer. They were both sweating profusely but neither was about to back down. Desire was fueling them as they continued to grind against each other in a frenzy.

Inuyasha felt like he was about to explode! This girl could dance, that much was sure. He decided to see just how much this woman could take before she broke like the others. He slowly ran his hands up and down her sides, lightly touching her arms and leaving goose bumps in his wake. He leaned down until his nose was touching her ear and blew softly, causing her to visibly shiver. He began to nibble on her earlobe. The girl leaned so that he could have better access. He left her ear and proceeded to kiss and suck on her neck. A moan escaped her mouth.

"_Perfect."_ He smirked.

Before he could continue his ministrations the song ended and people began leaving the floor. The girl pulled away and quickly turned around to catch her first glimpse of this man. Inuyasha's golden eyes met chocolate brown. The sight of her was absolutely breathtaking for him. Her long raven locks cascaded over her shoulders covering her chest and back. Her face was flushed and her breathing heavy. Inuyasha continued to stare until the girl finally broke the silence, "You're a good dancer."

Inuyasha smirked and ran a hand through his silver mane, "Yeah, I know."

The girl's face immediately changed to angry, "Someone's cocky."

Inuyasha's mind went in the gutter, "Well come home with me and I can show you the true meaning of 'cocky'."

Before he knew what was happening, she had slapped him across the face, hard. "You bastard! What do you take me for? Just because we danced together and you're hot doesn't mean I'm just going to sleep with you!"

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek and grinned deviously, "You think I'm hot eh? I don't see what the problem is then."

Kagome had had enough. She walked straight up to him and kicked him in the crotch and stormed out of the bar, leaving a very angry Inuyasha.

"That bitch! How dare she kick me!"

He got up and found Miroku already behind him laughing hysterically, "What's so funny, lech? If you know what's good for you you'll shut your damn mouth!"

Miroku immediately shut up and followed Inuyasha as he left the bar. When they were getting in the car he heard Inuyasha swear, "That wench had better hope she never meets me again because if she does I'll make her life a living hell!"

--

Kagome stormed out of the bar with a drunken Sango stumbling out after her, "Oh the nerve of that prick! I can't believe he thought I would actually sleep with him!"

Sango perked up, "He asked you to sleep with him? Damn, I can't believe you didn't! He's a fine piece of ass!"

Kagome snorted, "Not once he opens his mouth."

They both climbed into the car with Kagome driving, seemingly a lot more sober, "That bastard better hope I don't see his face again or he'll regret ever dancing with me!"

A/N: Was it good? Bad? please let me know!


	3. Reunion

A/N: Wow, I honestly had no idea people were actually still reading this! It's been so long since I've even thought to check up on it. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've already encountered a lot of writer's block but hopefully it'll go more smoothly now. So here's the next chapter, it's not very long but I'm going to try my hardest to update more often. Thanks, for your support!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, the anime would still be running haha. ;]

Chapter 3 – Reunion

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ear. "Damn alarm clock!" She mumbled, successfully pushing the clock onto the floor making a loud thud. Finally, she dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen where Sango was currently eating a bagel.

As Kagome approached Sango looked up and grinned, "Good morning sleepy head."

Kagome flipped her off as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

Sango stared her down, "What's with the long face?"

Kagome looked up at her roommate and ate another bite of cereal before replying, "Nothing, I'm just worn out from last night I guess."

Sango gave her a look, "What DID happen to you last night? You disappeared and then stormed out out of nowhere."

"Some asshole tried to get me to sleep with him. It's a shame really, he was absolutely gorgeous! But the second he opened his mouth it all went down the tubes."

"Well at least you got to dance with the guy; this idiot came over and sweet-talked me then groped me! I gave him a good punch for it though!" She smirked and imitated her punch.

Kagome laughed, "I gave him a good kick to his nether regions myself! Well, it looks like neither of us had a very good night then huh? And it was supposed to be 'unforgettable'!"

Sango picked up her plate and put it in the sink. Kagome followed suit and rinsed her bowl out before the two walked into the living room. Sango sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V., "Hey, don't you have some meeting today with your dad's company? Something about a possible merger?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, "SHIT! I completely forgot! What time is it?!"

Sango glanced at her phone in her lap, "It's 12:20."

Kagome smacked herself in the face, "Oh god, I only have half an hour to be there! If I'm not there on time my father will kill me!"

"Well then you'd better hurry up! When you get back we'll go out and see a movie or something."

Her distressed friend nodded quickly then dashed into the bathroom.

-------

Inuyasha adjusted his tie trying to make it feel like it wasn't choking him, "Fuck the dumbass who invented these damn things!"

Sesshomaru laughed at him from the driver's seat of his Ferrari, "Ties are not that bad Inuyasha. When you take over the other half of this company you'll have to wear a tie every day."

The hanyou groaned loudly, "God, why am I doing this again?" His brother merely shook his head and kept driving. Finally, after about ten more minutes, Inuyasha had his tie fixed the way he could stand it most.

They stopped at a red light and both sat in still until Sesshomaru broke the silence, "So, what did you do last night? You got home awful late."

The hanyou grunted, "None of your damn business! I didn't do anything wrong, just went to the club with Miroku."

"And you came home alone because….?"

"Fuck you Sess! Just because I go out doesn't mean I'm gonna bring home a girl every time."

Sesshomaru grinned, "You didn't even try?" When his brother remained silent, his grin grew wider, "Oh my god, you did didn't you? And she rejected you! Ha, this makes my day."

Inuyasha growled, "Mind your own business you bastard."

Sesshomaru continued to laugh all the way to the Higurashi Corps. headquarters. They both got out of the car and walked inside the enormous 40-story building. Their father, Inutaisho, was waiting in the lobby for them.

When they approached him, he looked up and smiled, "It's about time you got here. I believe everyone else is already upstairs." He motioned for them to follow and they took the elevator up to the top floor. On the way up, Inutaisho gave them a briefing of what was about to go down.

They stepped out and entered the conference room. Inuyasha immediately recognized sitting at the head of the table. He stood up and shook their hands. He smiled, "Welcome Inutaisho," he nodded to his sons, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru."

They both nodded back and were about to take their seats when he announced, "Well, I don't believe you have met my daughter who will be taking over for me one of these days." He gestured behind them and father and sons turned to see a girl about Inuyasha's age in a black business suit, with long raven hair and brown eyes, "This is my daughter, Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha's heart stopped. It was the girl from last night! His father shook her hand and his brother soon followed but he didn't budge; he was in too much shock to do anything but stare open-mouthed. Sesshomaru saw his look and wondered what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, Inutaisho's voice brought him out of his stupor, "Inuyasha, don't be rude! Shake her hand already!"

Kagome looked up at him for the first time and a look of shock then fury marred her beautiful features. Before she knew what was happening she gasped, "You!"

The room became silent as everyone had turned to look at the two, each one wondering what they had missed.

Inuyasha smirked, "So nice to meet you again Kagome." He held out his hand and waited for her to shake it, but she only continued to glare at him, "Are you going to be an adult and shake my hand so we can get on with this meeting or what?"

Her face turned red as she noticed everyone staring at her. She reverted her gaze back to the man before her and quickly shook his hand before he could react. Kagome then took her seat next to her father.

Inutaisho sat on 's other side while Sesshomaru took the seat next to him. Inuyasha glanced at the table and realized that the only available seat was next to Kagome. He smirked maliciously and took his seat next to her. She glanced at him before directing her attention to her father who was beginning the meeting. Inuyasha could tell she was avoiding any contact with him, _"Things are about to get interesting."_

A/N: So, how was it for my first chapter in FOREVER! Once again I apologize for the wait. Hopefully you all will see another chapter very soon. R&R please and thank you!


	4. Unexpected Union

Yes, it's been a long time since I've updated, sorry about that! And I know this chapter is pretty short but don't worry, there are plenty more chapters to come. (:

Chapter 4 – Unexpected Union

Kagome was bored out of her mind. The meeting had been going on for almost three hours and she had no idea whether her father was planning on adjourning anytime soon. They had, so far, discussed both companies strengths and weaknesses, their annual sales percentage, and how merging the two companies would be beneficial to them. "God, how am I ever going to deal with this crap every day for the rest of my life?" She began to study the contents of the room. It was mostly bare except for the equipment to put on slide show presentations and the long table they were seated at. There was also a table to the side that had coffee and muffins available to the guests. Once she had taken all of this in, she discreetly began examining the other members at the table. Most of them were in their forties and fifties. The ones who didn't fit in these categories were herself, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Kagome didn't realize it, but she was eying Inuyasha like he was a piece of meat. Before she knew what was happening, she was staring into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha stared back. He couldn't help himself, she was just so beautiful. Of course, he would never say it out loud. He smirked at her and watched in amusement as her cheeks turned red. She glared at him and turned away.

Inuyasha could barely hold in his laughter at the expression Kagome had on her face. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice. Inuyasha noticed his brother looking at him from across the table. He could tell Sesshomaru was wondering what the hell was going on. The hanyou gave his brother a look saying 'I'll tell you later.' The meeting went on without incident until they were on the closing slide. was discussing what benefits they could bring Takahashi Corps. If they joined together. Inutaisho agreed wholeheartedly. Now it was time to decide on who would draw up the merger and who would begin preparations on advertising the new company and products. The two older men then had a quiet talk on who to assign to what position.

Finally, they took their seats and began handing out orders. Soon, only Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sessomaru were left. Inutaisho spoke, "Well Sesshomaru, since you are my eldest and the most organized, we are assignging you to draw up the merger to be signed. You are to start right away and it must be ready within two weeks time.

"Yes father." Was Sessomaru's reply.

turned to Kagome, "You, my dear, will be assigned to heading the advertising part of the company. Once Sesshomaru had gotten the merger done and we had signed it, you will be going to America to advertis to the big companies there…"

Kagome smiled and cut in, "Thank you daddy! I can't wait to go!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hold on Kagome, you didn't let me finish. You will be going to America but you will be accompanied by Inuyasha, who will be your partner."

Kagome's mouth gaped open, "WHAT?! Daddy, how could you do this? We made it quite clear that we don't like each other! It would make much more sense to send Sesshomaru instead. Ask Inuyasha!" She pointed at him.

The three looked at Inuyasha and awaited his reply. The gears were turning in his head and an idea came to him. With the most professional face he could make, he said calmly, "Actually, I think it's a wonderful idea. I think we would make a great team." He discreetly winked at her. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Very well, you two will start work in two weeks time, but since you don't know each toer very well you both will be attending here every day and contributing to the company through the daily board meetings. Also, Sesshomaru will accompany you both when you leave for America to make sure everything's running smoothly."

Everyone stood up except Kagome. Her face had remained unchanged since her father had broken the horrible news to her. "How could daddy pair me up with him, it's not fair!"

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome hadn't moved from her chair and observed her face…priceless. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Cheer up babe, you're gonna get to see me every day for the rest of your life, what could be better?" He walkd out the door, leaving a stunned and furious Kagome behind, _"I swear Inuyasha, I may have to work with you but I WILL make your life a living hell, just you wait!"_

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! So I don't know how many of you know this, but Inuyasha's finally coming out with a new season of the anime this fall! How exciting is that?! I'm currently re-watching the anime so it'll be fresh on my mind when the new season debuts. Anywho, just thought I would let you guys know if you didn't already :P


	5. Scarred

A/N: So this is the quickest I've ever updated this story and I'm quite proud of myself! I was up late last night bored and thought "Hey, why don't I write the next chapter?" So I stayed up another two hours and finished it! As you can see it's much longer than the previous chapters; another reason why I'm proud. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to the ones that subscribed to my story and such. It really means a lot! Anyways, I think you guys will enjoy this chapter so I'll be quiet so you can read. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!

Chapter 5 – Scarred

It was Friday afternoon and kagome was happy for it to finally be the weekend. The meeting had been on Monday and the rest of the week had literally been hell. She had avoided contact with Inuyasha at all costs but it was kind of hard when he was always sitting next to her and giving her those "looks". _"Why does he have to keep givimg those sexy looks that leave me hot and bothered? Whoa, wait a second! What am I thinking?"_ She smacked herself on the forehead, "Girl you can't think like that, he's just a damn idiot!"

"I hope you're not referring to me Higurashi."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around and faced none other than the man that had occupied her thoughts, "What do you want Takahashi?"

He held up his hands in defense, "Calm down Kagome, Jesus! I was only going to ask you if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

She looked at him like he had sprouted a second head, "Huh?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shook his head, "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

Kagome regained her composure and glared at him, "Well, if you're going to be so rude, what would make you think I would even want to go out with you?"

He smirked, "You think I'm asking yu out on a date? As if! I was only asking so ti won't be as awkward when we leave for America, since you seem to be avoiding me. If you want to keep acting childish though, then that's your problem."

She growled, "I am not childish! How dare you say that!"

Inuyasha only shrugged.

Kagome Higurashi had had enough. She was not about to let him call her childish! "Alright I'll go okay? You happy?"

"Very." He replied, "Meet me here at 8 and I'll take you to the restaurant from there." He began to walke away but turned around again, "Oh, and dress nice, we're going some place formal." With that he left.

Kagome looked up at the sky, "What have I gotten myself into?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat on Kagome's bed watching her fumble through her clothes looking for something to wear. Kagome had told her all about running into Inuyasha at the meeting and him asking her out ot dinner. She watched in amusement as her friend was a nervous wreck. Kagome had tried on many dresses but every time she looked in the mirror, she had to go and try another on. "God Kags, you'd think you actually liked the guy with the way you're going through all of those dresses!"

Kagome emerged in another one, "I do not Sango and you know it! I can't show up looking like shit though, I have to show him up is all."

Sango looked at her like she was crazy, "What? That makes no sense. Just admit it, girl you like him, or you at lesat think he's drop dead gorgeous."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay so I think he's decent looking, so sue me! I mean look at him and Sesshomaru!"

Sango laughed, "Yeah that's true. I'd tap that ass in a heartbeat!"

Kagome didn't know why, but when Sango said that, she felt a twinge of anger. But just as it had come, she shook it off, "Whatever. So what do you think of this dress?" She was wearing a simple black halter top dress. It descended into a low V, showing off just the right amount of cleavage. It rippled down her body and stopped just above her ankles. She turned around to show the back and Sango saw that the dress tied around the neck and was completely backless. Sango's mouth dropped open in amazement, "Oh my God Kags, you look stunning! I've never seen that dress before!"

Kagome smiled mischeviously, "That's because I've never worn it. I think now would be a good time to wear it, don't you?"

"If I was Inuyasha I'd wanna jump you, that's for sure!"

"That's exactly what I'm going for," Kagome said, "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Sango stood up and crossed her arms, "Well you'd better hurry, it's almost 8!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hurriedly parked her car in the parking lot and grabbed her purse out of the passenger seat. She looked around as she shut her door but saw no one else around. _"Where the hell is he? He better not have stood me up or I'll kick his ass!" _Just as she finished cursing him in her mind, she heard a roaring engine and suddenly a black sports car came swerving into the parking lot. The driver slammed on his brakes right next to Kagome and she realized it was none other than Inuyasha as he rolled his window down, "Nice driving."

Inuyasha smiled, "Nice dress. Get in, I'm starving."

Kagome walked around and got in the passenger seat. Inuyasha took off and she instinctively grabbed the handle above the window, hanging on for dear life, "Holy shit, slow down! You're going to kill us!"

The hanyou laughed, "I've never been in a wreck, trust me sweetheart, I know what I'm doing." He winked at her.

She squeezed her eyes closed and prayed silently that she would live to see the end of this night. After a few minutes they arrived at their destination. She cautiously opened her eyes and was about to reach for the door handle when it opened and Inuyasha reached in and took her hand, pulling her out of the car. He tossed his keys to the valet and headed inside. The man at the host stand automatically recognized Inuyasha, "Ah, , how good to see you. Will there be two tonight?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. They were then lead to their table and Inuyasha even pulled out the chair for Kagome, who was shocked by his actions.

Kagome took in Inuyasha's appearance for the first time and saw that he was dressed in a very nice black suit with a wine red button up shirt and black tie. She wasn't going to lie, he looked pretty damn good. He also left his hair down instead of tying it back. She had to admit, his hair was beautiful to say the least, and the dog ears…she didn't even want to get started on them. Ever since she met him she had wanted to touch them but knew he would never allow it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Inuyasha and noticed her staring at him, "Like what you see?" He grinned.

Kagome glared at him and picked up her menu, "You wish dog boy." She pretended to read the items listed, even though she had eaten here a million times herself and already knew what she wanted.

The waitor then showed up and asked what they wanted to drink. Before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha ordered a bottle of wine. They then ordered what they wanted to eat and the waitor left. Kagome glowered at Inuyasha, "Why'd you order wine? I HATE wine."

Inuyasha shrugged, "It was what I was in the mood for. And how could you not like wine? You must have never had GOOD wine, trust me, you'll like this kind."

Kagome huffed but gave up, instead she changed the topic, "So what's with the nice guy act? It's unlike you."

"I'm not the ruffian you happen to think I am. I am quite capable of being a gentelmen, when I want to be." He retorted, "You're not exactly the most pleasant woman yourself."

Kagome was about to reply but was interrupted by their waiter setting the wine bottle and glasses down on the table. He proceeded to pour them each a glass full and then left. Inuyasha sipped his wine and smiled, "Try it, it's good."

She cautiously lifted the glass to her lips and sipped. To her surprise the wine was actually sweet. All of the other wine she had encountered had been bitter and she couldn't even drink more than a few swallows. "You like it?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome nodded her head, "It is actually pretty good. Glad you ordered it." She looked away when she saw him smile at her.

They talked mostly about business issues until the waitor brought out their dinners. About an hour and a few glasses of wine later, they were finished eating and just talking. Kagome found it was actually really easy for her to talk to him, she couldn't tell whether it was the wine or she was actually taking a liking to him. Inuyasha sat his glass down and stared at her, "Okay,enough about business. Tell me something about yourself, I know nothing about you other than what they say in the media."

Kagome also set her glass down, "Um, not much to say really. Just graduated from college, I technically still live at home but dad built me a house behind our's so that I have some privacy, my best friend's name is Sango, and I can't really think of anything else at the moment."

"In a relationship?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Hell no, not looking for one either." She responded glaring at the table.

Inuyasha could tell there was some hidden reason behind her answer but didn't know if he should push the subject. Hell, he had his own reasons for not wanting a relationship himself.

"What about you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hm, I'm 23, didn't really go to college since I already know what my place in life will be regardless. My best friend's name is Miroku, he's a lecher but he's pretty cool once you get to know him. I don't really have much time for anything other than work and the occassional going out with Miroku. Oh, and I'm single as well and not looking." He answered refilling their glasses.

Kagome took a few gulps and leaned her head on her hand, "You know Inuyasha, you're not so bad. I mean, I definitely thought you were the biggest prick in the world when I met you, but you're slowly growing on me."

Inuyasha grinned, "Same here. You were quite the bitch when you kicked me in the balls."

She laughed, "You deserved that one. You were being such a whore. Trying to get me to sleep with you after we'd just met."

He looked at her, "And what about now?"

She stopped mid-sip and looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" He trailed off.

Kagome was shocked he was asking such a question. Half of her was screaming, _"Hell yes I would fuck you! Let's go!"_ However, the other half was saying, "_This isn't right. He'll do to you just like all the others."_ She quickly downed the rest of her glass and looked at her watch, "Well look at that, it's getting pretty late. I should get home…"

Inuyasha looked down, a little disappointed she didn't give him a straight answer at least, "Alright, let's go." He paid the bill and they walked outside, where his car was waiting. As they walked over to the car, he noticed Kagome swaying a little and she nearly tripped over her own heels.

They got in and he began to drive back. Kagome noticed he was actually driving the speed limit as well. They remained silent and Kagome saw the Higurashi building coming closer on the left. Instead of turning into the parking lot, Inuyasha kept driving. She looked over at him and said, "Uh, Inuyasha you just passed the parking lot…"

"I know." Was his reply.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to go home if I don't have a car?" She questioned irritably.

"Kagome, I can tell by the way you were walking that you're in no condition to drive. So I'm taking you home. You can have someone pick your car up in the morning." He responded turning at a stoplight.

"I'm fine and quite capable of driving thank you!" She growled leaning over towards him.

He looked over at her, "No arguing with me. I'm taking you home, end of story."

She begrudgingly crossed her arms and sat in silence for the rest of the ride. He parked in front of the Higurashi mansion and got out, opening the door for her. He held out his hand but she climbed out herself, nearly falling over when she did. He quickly grabbed her arm, "Kagome, you really are hopeless."

"Shutup, I don't need your help." She replied angrily trying to snatch her arm out of his grasp but failed miserably. Eventually, she let him lead her up the walkway and to the back where her house was located.

He waited as she fumbled in her purse for the keys to the door. Finally she found it and unlocked the door. She was about to walk inside when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked into his golden eyes. He placed his hand on the door frame and leaned in closer to her. Her heart started beating rapidly and all she could do was try to stay standing as he leaned in closer. Right when he was an inch away from her face he snapped back to reality. He quickly pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well, I had a good time and I guess I'll see you Monday."

Before Kagome even had a chance to respond he disappeared back down the driveway. She hurriedly pushed the door shut behind her and leaned back against it, placing her hand over her heart. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the tile floor, _"What the hell just happened? Did he almost kiss me?" _She shook her head and walked into her room throwing on her pajamas and laying down in her bed. She looked at the ceiling fan, thinking aloud, "I can't believe that almost just happened. I really need to quit drinking so much. Oh well, I won't have to see him till Monday anyways." With that, she turned onto her side and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Rude Boy

A/N: Okay, first off, I would like to apologize to all of the people who subscribed and put my story on their alerts. I feel like I've failed as an author, since I've taken so long to update this story. I really did mean to keep going with it but, life just got hectic. School got really freakin' hard this past year and I spent a good amount of my time studying, so I really didn't have much time to write, sadly. But it's summer now and I finally decided to write up another chapter and hopefully, I'll be able to continue updating on a semi-regular basis. With that out of the way, I would like to say thanks for all of the reviews thus far and I sincerely thank all of you taking the time to read. Anyways, thanks again and please R&R! If you have any ideas that you think would fit in well with the story please let me know, I might just use it! :)

Chapter 6 – Rude Boy

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He turned over on his other side and snuggled deeper into his pillow, "Go away." However, the knocking resumed a few seconds later. Inuyasha cracked open his eyes and growled, "I said go the fuck away! It's Saturday god damnit!"

After the knocking continued, Inuyasha finally got up and walked to the door. He threw it open and yelled, "What the hell do you want?" He came face to face with his elder brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha glared at him, "Well? Why are you bothering me so early in the damn morning?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "If you must know, it's already 2 in the afternoon."

"I don't give a shit what time it is! I'm going back to bed and you'd better leave me the hell alone!" He spat and was about to slam the door in Sesshomaru's face when his brother caught the door.

"Listen, Inuyasha. I only came here to tell you that I have already finished the merger and father has approved it. He wants to see you immediately." With that said, Sesshomaru left.

The hanyou sighed, "Why does Sesshomaru have to be so perfect? He really pisses me off." He quickly threw on some gym shorts and walked downstairs to his father's study. Without even knocking, he barged in, "Alright father, what do you want to talk to me….." He trailed off and his jaw hung open in shock. His father was sitting at his desk and Sesshomaru was at his side; however, standing in front of the desk and also facing him, was none other than Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was also shocked. She wasn't expecting to be here in the first place but she received a call earlier this morning that the merger was complete and that Inutaisho wanted to speak to her. What she hadn't been suspecting, was for Inuyasha to show up in nothing but gym shorts! Her face turned pink as she continued to stare, _"My god look at his abs….."_

The two continued to stare at each other until Inutaisho cleared his throat, "Alright, now that we're all here, let's get down to business. As you both already know, the merger has been completed and both myself and have signed it, meaning we are now one company. Now that that is out of the way it is your turn. Since everything else has been finished we have decided to send the three of you off to America the day after tomorrow. So, I suggest you both get your things packed and be ready to leave; your flight departs at 9 A.M. That is all."

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru then departed from the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind. Both stood there, still in shock at what they had just been told. They were departing much earlier than expected, _"Damn, I'd better get home and start packing! It's also an excuse to get the hell out of here before Inuyasha says anything." _Kagome thought.

She began making her way to the door before Inuyasha's voice stopped her, "Hey, Kagome…"

Kagome turned back and looked at him hesitantly, "What?"

Inuyasha looked like he was contemplating what to say but after a few more moments he changed his mind, "Uh, nothing, never mind. I guess I'll see you when we take off."

He walked out of the room leaving Kagome all alone. She really did want to talk to him but after last night things had gotten awkward. She didn't know how she would be able to make it in America alone with him. Sure, Sesshomaru was also going but he isn't much of a talker and he likes to keep to himself mostly. She would have to talk to her father about this. With that thought in mind, she quickly left the Takahashi mansion and headed home.

Inuyasha stomped into the kitchen where his father and brother were sitting drinking coffee and growled, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Why didn't you bother to tell me Kagome was going to be here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Well, you didn't want to talk to me anyways so I figured I'd keep it as short as possible. If I'm not mistaken your exact words were 'leave me the hell alone', am I right little brother?"

Inuyasha seethed with anger, "You bastard! You did this on purpose! You KNEW I wouldn't bother putting any clothes on if I didn't think other people were here."

Sesshomaru only continued drinking his coffee and looking through the morning paper.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and was about to hit him when his father interrupted, "Inuyasha, please refrain from making a fool of yourself. You are a businessman, act like one. Now go pack, before you disgrace the Takahashi name any further."

The hanyou snorted before exiting the room, "God, they both piss me off so much. I'll be glad to be on the other side of the world from father that's for damn sure." He walked up the stairs to his room, slammed the door, and began getting things together.

Kagome was in a frenzy. She really wasn't expecting to be leaving this quick. She began zipping up all of her suits and throwing her casual clothes into suitcases. Sango was helping by packing all of Kagome's makeup, hair accessories, and other personal products into cases in the bathroom. Of course, Kagome had filled Sango in on all of the events that happened last night with Inuyasha and their brief meeting this morning. She wiped her hand across her forehead, "Seriously Sango, I can't believe I'm already leaving. I don't know when I'll be back either…"

Sango emerged from the bathroom, having finished packing her bathroom items, "This sucks; I don't know when I'll get to see you. What the hell am I going to do without you here?"

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Kagome said.

The door opened and her father walked in, "How's the packing going?" He looked at his daughter who was hurriedly throwing shoes into a separate suitcase, "Kagome, what's wrong? You don't have to pack everything today. You don't leave till the day after tomorrow."

Kagome stood upright and sighed, "I know dad. I'm just a little stressed and upset. I really don't want to leave Sango behind…"

shook his head, "Well why didn't you say so earlier? If you're really going to be that upset about it, just take her with you. I don't mind if she goes."

Kagome and Sango both looked at him in shock, "Seriously?"

He laughed, "Of course. Take her. You'd probably be bored a lot of the time without another female to talk to."

The girls looked at each other and squealed, "THANK YOU!" They then hugged each other tightly and proceeded to hug as well. Sango then excused herself so she could go do her own packing and said she would call Kagome later. After she left Kagome lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, _"This is going to be one hell of a trip."_ She then turned over and tried to get a little nap in before dinner.

Inuyasha sipped his beer on the back porch with Miroku. It hadn't taken him very long to get all of his things packed for the trip so he decided to actually invite Miroku over for once for a last get together before he left. He had already told his best friend about the events that transpired the night before earlier that day so they just decided to tip back a couple of beers. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the lecher spoke up, "Man. I hate to say this, but I'm going to be bored as hell when you and Sess leave! I will have no source of entertainment for God knows how long. I really don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

The hanyou looked over at his friend and smirked, "Are you saying you'll miss me?"

Miroku laughed, "In a non homo way, of course."

"Well, if you're going to miss my son so much why don't you just go with him?"

The two turned around and saw none other than Inutaisho standing behind them. The two boys just stared at him until he got irritated with their blank faces, "Don't just sit there and stare like a bunch of idiots. Are you going to go or not? If you want to then I can easily arrange for your plane ticket and a place to stay."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Miroku shot up, "Yes, please! I would love to go!" He grinned at Inuyasha who groaned inwardly, "I'll see you day after tomorrow! I'd better get home and pack!" With that he stood up and took his leave.

Inuyasha gave his father an annoyed look, "You just HAD to go and invite him along didn't you?"

His father chuckled, "Oh come now, I know you secretly wanted him to go. Besides, I know you and Sesshomaru are much less likely to kill each other when you have someone else to keep you occupied so you don't annoy him too much."

"You act like I'm always the one bothering him! Did you ever think to consider that HE might be the one annoying ME?"

"Oh please, your brother tries to avoid you like the plague." His father said, waving his hand dismissively, "Anyways, I'm going back inside. Make sure you have everything in order for your trip." With that, he walked back inside leaving Inuyasha alone to finish the remnants of his beer before heading to bed.

Finally, the day had come. Today, Kagome would embark on her first journey out of Japan and head for America, or more specifically, New York. She could hardly contain herself as Sango and she waited in the long line to go through security and drop off their luggage. She had heard many wonderful things about New York and she could barely wait to get there and experience everything for herself; too bad this trip was for business and not pleasure. Then again, she definitely wouldn't be going with Inuyasha if it was. Yes, she still hadn't been able to get the thoughts of him almost kissing her out of her head. Of course, she could just be blowing things completely out of proportion since she was, after all, drunk.

The two girls finally made it through security and had safely dropped of their luggage to go aboard the plan. They were scheduled to meet the two brothers in front of the terminal at 8:30 but when they arrived at their destination, they were nowhere to be seen. Kagome huffed, "I thought the women were always supposed to be the late ones, not the men."

Sango laughed and then took out her lipstick to apply another coat, "Calm down girl, I'm sure they probably just got caught up in that big line at security."

Kagome shrugged and decided to amuse herself by looking out of the huge windows and watching the planes land and take off. Another fifteen minutes went by and there was still no Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Kagome was about to go off, "I swear to GOD, they had better get here quick or I'll kill someone!"

Before Sango could respond they heard someone yell, "Kagome!" The two girls turned around and saw the two young men walking towards them hurriedly. Kagome stomped her foot angrily, "It's about damn time you two showed up! I thought we were going to have to fly to New York without you!"

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, "Yeah, sorry about that. You can thank my friend for us being late. He tried to grope some girl and got airport security called on us." He jabbed his thumb behind him.

Sango and Kagome followed his direction and saw a man behind him with short black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Just when Kagome was about to turn around and board the plane she heard Sango screech, "YOU!"

Kagome whirled around and found her best friend nearly strangling the poor guy. "What in the hell is going on here?" Everyone seemed to look just as confused as she did, with the exception of said guy that was being strangled. She quickly grabbed Sango's arms and pulled her away before she caused a scene, "Do you know this guy?"

Sango continued to glare daggers at him before she responded, "Yeah. He's that guy from the club that night that groped me when I was drunk!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes both widened with the realization of what was going on. "Wow, what a small world." Inuyasha said while eyeing the two of them.

Before any further things could be said, Sesshomaru spoke up, "Okay, enough of this drama. Our plane is about to take off and we can't afford to miss it, now march!"

The five of them quickly got in line, handed their tickets to the attendant, and boarded the plane. As the plane began its path down the runway Kagome thought to herself that this trip had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	7. In the 'Big Apple'

A/N: Hello there everyone! I know it's been about 3 weeks since I last updated but I went on vacation for a week and I didn't have internet, sadly. Then, I worked the whole next week so I've just now gotten around to writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a bit longer than the last one. Also, just to keep things clear, this IS a fic that will ultimately be Inu/Kag BUT I've decided it would be more fun if there was a love triangle...or square. :P So there will be romance between other characters but don't you worry, they'll have their moment!

As always, please R&R, it's much appreciated! Also, thank you to all of the people who subscribed to me or this story, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Cassa NY. (I wish.) These all belong to their prospective owners.

Chapter 7 – In the 'Big Apple'

_About 14 hours later…_

The plane came to a halt outside of the John F. Kennedy Airport. It had been a very long flight. After they had boarded, they flew into Los Angeles and had a two hour layover until they switched planes to head to New York. Kagome had been excited about flying but that quickly dissipated when Miroku was continually talking from the seat behind and kept trying to 'talk', more like 'flirt', with Sango. She went so far as to plug in her iPod, in hopes that she could drown out his chatter but to no avail. Inuyasha had fallen asleep long before and only woke up when they switched planes in LA and proceeded to fall back asleep as soon as they were off again.

Eventually, Sango looked back and told the lech to 'shut the hell up' before he finally got the hint. Kagome finally had fallen asleep but was soon awoken by Sango nudging her arm, "Hey, we're here!" Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked out through her window. It was raining quite heavily. She sighed, "Of course it has to be raining when we get here! What time is it anyways?"

Sango glanced at her cell phone she had just turned back on, "It looks like it's about 10:30 PM here." They heard one of the flight attendants come over the intercom and say "Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoyed yourselves. The fasten seatbelt sign is now off. You may collect your carry-on luggage and disembark from the plane. Please fly with us again!"

Sango stood up and reached above their heads to get out her carry-on bags. Kagome stretched her arms and legs before standing and surveying the two behind her. Miroku was also standing and shaking a sleeping Inuyasha. The silver haired man opened his eyes and glared at his friend, "Quit touching me before I rip your hand off!" He stood up, grabbed his bag and stalked after Sango, who was heading for the terminal. Miroku trailed behind.

Kagome reached up and was about to grab her bag when someone reached over her and grabbed it for her. She turned and saw Sesshomaru holding it out to her. She smiled, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. At least someone around here has manners."

He smiled back at her, "You're welcome. Come, I'm sure the others are waiting on us and we need to get to our condos."

Once the group had assembled outside of the terminal they made their way out to the front where a car was already waiting for them. Along the way, the girls gazed excitedly out of the windows at all of the lights and people on the streets. "So, this is New York. It's so pretty! I'm already in love with it." Kagome commented restlessly, "We HAVE to go out and do something tonight! This will be the only time we'll have to spend doing whatever we want for a while. After this it'll only be work, work, work."

Sango eagerly nodded her head in agreement. The three men, reluctantly, consented. A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of 48-story, white, obelisk shaped building. The doors were opened for them and they got out, trailing their luggage behind them. Kagome stared in awe at the extremely tall structure, "What IS this place? It's amazing!"

"This is the Cassa NY hotel and condo. It's a very private and expensive place that usually only the very wealthy can live in. Both of our fathers bought three condos for our use." Sesshomaru informed her, "You and Sango will be staying in one, Inuyasha and Miroku in another, and I get the last to myself."

"Why do you get one to yourself?" Inuyasha questioned angrily.

The older brother glared at him, "Because I can't stand living in the same place as you while we're here. I'd, no doubt, kill you by the end of our stay."

Before Inuyasha could retaliate, their chauffeur interrupted, "Excuse me, but we should probably go in and get everyone settled in, it's getting late."

The group walked in through the double doors and gaped at the lobby. The floors were made of white marble, the main desk was a bright red and behind that was a black granite column that was, no doubt, the elevator. Their chauffeur walked up to the front desk and checked in, returning a second later with their keys, "They said that two of the condos are on the 34th floor and the third is on the floor above." He handed a key to each of them after Sesshomaru stated that he wanted the condo on the 35th floor. They walked into the elevator and pressed the buttons to their respective floors. Once it reached its destination the four of them got off, leaving Sesshomaru behind.

Kagome and Sango hurriedly walked down the white hallway till they reached their designated door. Unlocking the door, they peeked inside and gasped. The living room was in front of them. Like most of the hotel, it was mostly white, with the exception of the paintings adorning the walls and the hardwood floor. There were two white couches, a white coffee table, and a few chairs surrounding it. There was a white plush rug underneath the table and next to it was a nice dinner table also surrounded by chairs. They looked out of the windows and saw the New York skyline before them, "Wow, what an amazing view! I could definitely get used to this." Sango said exasperatedly. They walked into the kitchen and saw a grey granite countertop with the stainless steel sink and gas stove next to it. There were a few shelves lined with bottles of wine, plates, and glasses. There was also a bar that faced the living room with a few barstools. The rest of the kitchen was white so they proceeded to move on to the next room. They saw two hallways, one to the left and the other, to the right. They looked at each other mischievously and went their separate ways.

Kagome approached the bedroom door and slowly opened it, like a child opening a Christmas present. The room had a dark grey carpet, the walls were white, and there were a few paintings hanging on the walls. She saw a nice flat screen TV hanging on the wall across from the bed, which was a large king size with white sheets and a grey throw blanket. There was a night stand next to the bed and a small vanity in the corner. The thing that really stood out about the room was the bright red splash of color on the wall directly behind the bed. After taking these surroundings in, she left her suitcases by the door and opened the door to the adjoining bathroom. It was somewhat smaller than she thought it would be but that didn't take away from the elegance it held. The floor was made of limestone, leading to the glacier glass walls. The vanity was made of travertine marble, housing a nice sink and white towels underneath. There was even a vase with flowers sitting on the counter. She noticed there was also a window looking outside, next to the toilet, "Sweet, I can piss and enjoy the view at the same time!" The shower and bathtub were housed behind glass doors, giving it a spa-like feel. Kagome returned to the bedroom and began to unpack her clothes, hanging them in the large walk-in closet on the far side of the room. Once she was done she hollered for Sango to come join her so they could figure out what they wanted to do. Once her best friend was in the room she began suggesting things to do.

"Well, we don't know anything about New York so maybe we should just be safe and go to a bar or something. We can branch out after we get used to living here." Sango suggested.

"That's a great idea Sango! I noticed a bar right down the street so we won't even have far to walk!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, "Let's go tell the boys so they know."

"I'll text Miroku now so he can pass the word on." Sango said, pulling out her phone.

"You have his number?" Kagome quarried curiously, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Oh I don't. That idiot took my phone right out of my back pocket and put his number in here. How the hell he resisted the urge to grope me, I'll never know." She giggled. A few seconds later, Sango received a reply stating that they would be ready in half an hour, "Well damn. We'd better hurry!" She quickly left the room, leaving Kagome behind.

Half an hour later the two girls were grabbing their purses when they heard a knock on the door. Sango threw the door opened and the three men walked into the entryway, "Aren't these condos the best? Everything is so chic!" She chirped to them excitedly.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Eh, as long as it's got food and a good bed I can sleep in I'm okay."

Kagome rolled her eyes while slinging her black purse across her shoulder, "Well, let's go!"

She locked the door behind them and hopped into the elevator before the doors closed. Once they reached the bottom, they walked out into the warm air and proceeded to walk down the street until they came to their destination. There was a small line of people waiting outside and they waited until their turn to flash their I.D.'s and walk in. The bar was fairly crowded but very nice. The main room was decked out in mostly red. There was a large bar and plenty of plush, round seats situated at tables to one side. On the other side was a dance floor and the DJ booth.

The group sat at a vacant table and a bartender greeted them asking what they wanted to drink. Inuyasha and Miroku both started with shots of tequila, Kagome and Sango got long island iced teas, and Sesshomaru ordered a whiskey on the rocks. The raven haired girl surveyed the crowd and sighed in relief, "I'm so glad we didn't over dress or anything. I figured going with a party dress would be the best choice." She wore a plain, halter-top, black dress that fell to her mid thigh. Sango wore a glittery red dress with spaghetti straps and red stilettos. Miroku and Inuyasha were both dressed pretty casually, both wore torn jeans while on top, Inuyasha wore a black v-neck shirt and Miroku wore a red t-shirt. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wore nicer dark jeans with a white button-up shirt, leaving the first 3 buttons undone so as to give a nice voice of his collar.

They sipped on their drinks for a while, or in Inuyasha and Miroku's case, took more shots, until they were all feeling fairly tipsy. Sesshomaru was the only one who seemed pretty composed. Kagome jumped up excitedly, "Let's go dance guys! I think we've had enough time to loosen up!" The four of them moved to the dance floor and began to sway along to the music; Sesshomaru said he would join them later. All too quickly, Sango realized that Miroku was standing behind her waiting for her to grind up on him, "Honey, you must be dreaming if you think I'm drunk enough to dance on you!"

He smiled at her, "Well, you may not be now, but I'm sure it'll hit you sooner or later. And when it does, I'll be here."

Kagome snorted as she glanced over at the younger of the silver haired brothers. She had to admit, even though he was far from dressed up, he looked awfully handsome. Of course, she would never say so out loud. His amber eyes met hers and she looked away quickly, blushing slightly. A few seconds later, she felt his hand grab her arm and tug her in front of him. 'Sugar' blared over the speakers and the crowd began to dance faster. She began grinding up again him while drinking her long island at the same time. She felt his hands lightly grasp her hips as he pulled her closer. She wrapped her free arm around his neck behind her as she feverishly grinded harder against him. She felt his warm breath against the side of her neck and she immediately felt the skin on her arms rise. She looked over, saw Sango grinding on Miroku, and laughed at the irony. Her thoughts became distracted though when she suddenly felt Inuyasha's lips against the flesh of her neck. She moaned when she felt him gently nibble the skin just above her collarbone and her breathing became ragged.

They continued to dance like that until the song ended. Inuyasha pulled away from her and asked if she wanted another drink. Kagome nodded eagerly and watched as he pushed his way through the mob of people towards the bar. She watched Sango and Miroku dance and nearly fell over laughing when she saw how much Sango seemed to be enjoying herself. After a few more minutes of waiting, she began looking around for any sign of Inuyasha returning. Finding none, she made her way through the crowd until she finally made her way to the edge of the bar. She looked down the row and gasped at what she saw. Inuyasha was a few seats away with his back turned to her, making out with another girl.

Kagome's blood boiled and she seriously thought that her vision was turning red, she was so mad. She quickly ordered her drink and pushed past the two, but not without bumping into the girl causing her drink to tip over on her clothes. She stalked back to the table and sat next to Sesshomaru who was leaned back in the seat sipping on his 6th or 7th glass of whiskey. He looked at her curiously and ventured to ask, "What's the matter with you?"

She looked at him angrily, "Your damn brother is what's the matter! He was all dancing and getting cozy with me then I find him making out with some whore at the bar! I swear, men are all pigs." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Well, Inuyasha's a prick and a playboy so it's not that surprising that he's trying to get with about every girl that's remotely attractive. It'll come back to bite him in the ass someday."

Kagome glanced at him, "So, you're saying that you're _not_ a playboy? No offense, but you seem like the playboy type to me."

The older brother grinned at her, "I'm not saying I haven't been around the block a few times but I don't whore myself out to just anyone."

The girl giggled, "Well, that's good. If only Inuyasha was like that…" She sighed, resting her chin on her hand. She felt an arm drape across her shoulder and looked at Sesshomaru in surprise. He definitely didn't seem like the 'flirty' type of guy. _'Must be the alcohol.'_ She thought. She began to really notice, for the first time, how incredibly handsome the older Takahashi was. His white shirt looked even more pale against his flawless, tan skin. She watched hungrily as a lone bead of sweat dripped from his neck down his collarbone and finally disappearing beneath his shirt. Suddenly, the room felt hotter. Her eyes moved up and finally met his amber eyes, staring back at her.

He was gazing at her intently before he spoke, "You're undressing me with your eyes aren't you? It's pretty obvious."

Kagome coughed, nearly choking on the alcohol she was currently ingesting, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. I may be drunk but I'm not stupid." He answered bluntly, "If you want in my bed you should just come out and say so."

She stared at him, shocked. However, she soon regained her composure and waved her hand dismissively, "Psh, you've got it all wrong. I was just thinking that you're handsome, nothing more." He leaned closer to her, causing her to go into a trance, "Definitely wasn't thinking about how good you smell or how what's underneath those clothes…" She trailed off, suddenly realizing she was a lot more drunk than she thought. She mentally kicked herself in the ass, _'What the hell am I saying? I'm making myself look like a complete idiot! He's probably laughing at me since I'm not paying attention.'_

No sooner had this thought passed her mind before she felt his hand gently touch her cheek and turn her face towards his. A second later his lips were on hers. She moaned against him and he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips harder against his. He growled low in his throat slinking his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. As soon as he pulled his tongue out of her mouth she eagerly began sucking on his bottom lip eliciting a groan from him as his hand drifted farther down until it was cupping her rear. She felt something hard against her leg and giggled against his lips, "Is someone getting horny?"

He looked down at her and said in a husky voice, "Do you want to find out?"

She smiled at him mischievously, "I think I like the sound of that."

The two of them got up and walked hand-in-hand out of the bar, not bothering to tell the others where they were going. They didn't need to though, as Sango and Miroku had watched wide eyed as the couple walked out together.

The next morning, Kagome lazily cracked an eye open and turned her head over on the pillow exhaling slowly as she closed her eyes again. In the back of her mind she realized that she could hear the sound of running water somewhere in the room. _'Sango must have slept with me last night or something and decided to use my shower.'_ She thought, not remembering last night's events past the point of getting pissed at Inuyasha. She heard the water turn off and after a few minutes heard the door to the bathroom open. She mumbled, "I'm surprised you're awake already Sango, I figured you'd be passed out a few more hours at least."

She faintly heard a chuckle and felt the mattress move as the other occupant lay back down on the bed. The smell of aftershave invaded her senses as she discerned wet strands of hair touching her face and soon after felt someone's lips kiss her cheek. Either Sango was in a very friendly mood this morning, or someone else was in her bed with her. Alarmed, she quickly sat up and came face to face with none other than a very naked looking Sesshomaru.


	8. Green With Envy

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry its been about a month since I update last. I started school a few weeks ago so its been kind of hectic with all of the homework/reading I have to do. Sadly, it'll probably be longer between updates now because of that and also because I tend to get writer's block about what to do next but I'll do my best to update as much as possible. On a happier note, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I think I replied to all of the ones that were signed and to the ones that don't have accounts:

**Someone: ** Yeah, sorry about that! Like I said, school has made me a bit busier so I apologize. Hope you won't be disappointed with this one. :)

**Gabz: **Arigatou! Yeah, I was trying to throw some type of crazy situation in there that would leave the audience thinking, "wtf, just happened?" :P I'm very glad you liked it though!

Also, thank you to the ones that subscribed to the story or me, it really means a lot! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 8 – Green With Envy

Kagome nearly had a heart attack. She looked around, alarmed, and her breathing become ragged as she tried to discern just what the hell was going on, "Why the HELL are you in my room? And why were you using my shower? And why are you laying, naked, in my bed with me?" She cried, gesturing at Sesshomaru, who was only wearing a small towel around his waist.

He smirked and took a sip of coffee from the mug he now held in his hand that had previously been sitting on the bedside table, "You don't remember anything from last night do you? You got upset with Inuyasha and complained to me about it; then you proceeded to tell me how sexy I am and things happened and here we are. Oh, and by the way, this is my bedroom. You slept here all night." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and almost laughed at her expression.

The girl was downright mortified. She quickly threw back the sheets and saw that all she had on was a pair of boxers (borrowed from yours truly) and a much-too-big t-shirt. She scanned the room and gasped when she saw both of their clothes strewn about in various random places. In fact, her bra was hanging from one strap on Sesshomaru's side of the headboard! "Oh dear God…what happened last night? Did we…?" She looked at him, utterly terrified of his answer.

Sesshomaru thought carefully. He was seriously considering being a complete bastard about the whole thing and telling her a lie just to rile her up some more but thought better of it when he already saw how freaked out she was, "Don't worry, Kagome. We didn't have sex. We were close, but sadly you went and fell asleep in the middle of our foreplay. I was rather disappointed." He rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger wearily, "You were already naked anyways, and I didn't feel like putting all of your damn clothes back on you so I just put on some extra boxers and a shirt."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you Lord! I was afraid I was going to have to go get Plan B or something, since I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have used protection."

The older Takahashi snorted, "This Sesshomaru never user contraceptives. You're either on the pill or you're out of luck."

Before Kagome's terror had completely subsided, some of Sesshomaru's previous words just began to sink in, "Wait…so you saw me naked? How far did we go?" She cried throwing her hands over her face, visibly shaking.

He took pity on her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I don't think I need to get into specifics but we did everything but actually have intercourse. I don't see what you're worrying so much about though, it's not like you remember it anyway."

"Yeah but YOU do! God, I probably made myself look like a fool!" She sobbed.

He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb, "Well, yes, but I never said I didn't like what I saw now did I?" He grinned at her when she looked up at him. He wiped away the tears building up in her eyes, "Forget about it. It was a onetime thing that will never happen again." He then got up from the bed and was about to go get another cup of coffee when he felt her grab his wrist. He glanced back at her and saw her face was red, "What?"

She looked away embarrassed, "What if…I'm not sure if I want it to only be a onetime thing?" Kagome couldn't believe what she just said. _"What the hell am I saying? I know he just wanted me because he was drunk. He's not the relationship/get serious type!"_

She heard him chuckle and was surprised when he rubbed her head affectionately, "Well, I can't say I'm opposed to the idea but, I'm not looking for any type of relationship. Anything that happens between us in the future would be purely casual."

Before she could reply, they heard a knock on the door. Sesshomaru groaned, "Who the hell is knocking on the door this early? It's only 8 AM." She watched as he stalked out of the room, still only clad in his towel, then rubbed her face with her hands tiredly.

A few seconds later, a loud voice was heard coming from the living room that sounded all too familiar… She gasped when she realized it was Inuyasha's voice. Hurriedly, she tossed the covers back and tumbled out of bed immediately grabbing all of her clothes from the floor and off other inanimate objects. She cautiously tiptoed down the hallway and peeked around the corner to find the two brothers arguing in the kitchen. _"Shit, I gotta get out of here before Inuyasha sees me!"_ Once the younger brother's back was turned to her she got on all fours and began crawling down the hall towards the door. Just when she had successfully reached the entryway and began to slowly turn the knob, she heard a voice from behind her yell, "Damn it, Sesshomaru, put some goddamned clothes on! I can't even look at you right now I'm too disgusted."

Sesshomaru, unaware that Kagome had left the sanctuary of his room said dismissively, "Good, then get out. I've been tired of looking at you since the second you walked in here unannounced and uninvited."

Stomping was heard and with nowhere left to run or hide, Kagome came face to face with the younger brother, whose eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw her, "Kagome? What the hell are you doing in here?" He took in her current appearance and noticed that, not only was she holding her clothes from last night in her hands but that she was also clothed in what looked to be his older brother's underwear and shirt. He growled, "What the fuck is going on here? I want an explanation right now!"

She cautiously got up and was about to respond when Sesshomaru interjected from behind, "I don't think we owe you a damn thing." He pulled Kagome to stand next to him and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha fumed, "I'm your fucking brother! I have every right to know!"

"Please. You only care because you're jealous that I got Kagome in bed before you." Sesshomaru sniggered.

The girl in question turned beet red and wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and die right on the spot. She quickly shoved past the both of them, "Well, I don't want to impose on the brotherly love going on here so I think I'll excuse myself." She did nothing short but run down the hall to the elevator where she hurriedly kept pressing the arrow down button, willing it to come faster. Finally, the doors opened and she ran in but not before a, still very angry Inuyasha rushed in after her. The doors closed and the fight was on.

"What the hell was that about? I wondered what happened to you last night and I find out you slept with my brother! How much of a whore exactly are you?" He yelled, throwing his arms up from his sides.

"Why the fuck do you care! You were too busy mackin' on that random whore at the bar last night after you were all over me minutes before! As far as I'm concerned you can kiss my ass!" She jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Well as far as I'm concerned YOU are the whore! You barely even know Sesshomaru and yet you went and jumped right into bed with him!" He swatted her hand away angrily.

"Oh please, don't give me that shit. I can pretty much guarantee that you've done the same damn thing a hundred times with other girls!" She spat furiously.

At that moment, they heard someone clear their throat. Kagome slowly looked behind her and noticed a woman and her child huddled in the corner staring at them, the woman's hands covering the little boys ears. The woman glared daggers at them and Kagome nearly died of embarrassment.

As soon as the doors opened on their floor Kagome strode out and quickly made her way to her room, a still angry Inuyasha trailing behind. She turned around before opening her door and hissed, "Look Takahashi, you don't even know what happened last night so I don't appreciate you butting into my personal business. Now, I'm going to go relax with Sango and you'd better leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see your face till Monday so don't you dare come near me until then."

"Oh, don't worry. I can't even stand looking at you now." He hissed before walking down the hall and slamming his own door shut.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and entered the condo. Sango was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating some cereal. When she saw her roommate enter the room, she immediately switched off the TV and looked at her expectantly, "So you finally decided to come home, huh?" She winked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay, let me explain. We didn't have sex or anything...just messed around."

Sango nudged her side as she sat down next to her, "So? How does he look naked? I bet he was so hot, right?"

"Well, actually, I don't remember any of it…" She trailed off, looking away.

The other girl's eyes widened, "Then how do you know you didn't have sex with him?"

"He said that it didn't happen so I believe him. Besides, Sesshomaru isn't the lying type. If we'd had sex, he would've come right out and said so."

The brunette nodded her head in agreement, "I suppose you're right. Still, that blows that you don't remember it! I mean, god, he's so sexy." She said dreamily.

Kagome looked at her funny, "Sounds like someone has a crush. And what the heck happened to you last night? Last I saw, you were grinding up on Miroku! I find that extremely funny since you had just said five minutes before that it wasn't going to happen."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't worry. Nothing happened there. We danced for a while but that was about it. Miroku took it upon himself to go grope every other girl on the dance floor behind my back. I'm not about to put up with that shit."

"What happened to Inuyasha? I got so pissed at him! He was all over me one minute and then I find him making out with some bitch the next! I just don't get him at all. I was finally thinking I could really get to like him but no! He had to go and ruin everything!"

Her best friend gasped, "Wait, so you like Inuyasha? Like, as more than a friend?"

Kagome rubbed her temples, "Ugh, I don't even know. He really does confuse me. He's been acting so nice lately and I actually thought that maybe he liked me…but I guess I was wrong." She almost started crying but held it in.

Sango could tell she was upset though and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry hon. Don't let it get you down! You're here because your father wants you to learn the family business, right? Just forget about Inuyasha and think about getting the job done that you came out here to do. Plus, there must be something wrong with him if he's not drooling over you! You're the most gorgeous person I know."

Kagome smiled at her; oh how she loved her best friend. "You're right. It's time I just put this all behind me and get down to business. I'll show him what the Higurashi family is capable of!" She shook her fist in the air.

Sango clapped her on the back, "That's the spirit! Now, go hop in the shower and then we'll go out shopping or something. You start work tomorrow right?"

"Yep. It feels weird starting this job on a Wednesday instead of Monday but oh well. That just means the weekend will get here faster!"

As she started walking towards the bathroom Sango stopped her, "By the way, just whose clothes are you wearing?" She smirked as she turned around, "It's a long story but I'll tell you all about it when I'm through getting ready, OK?"

A few hours later, Inuyasha and Miroku had made their way to the pool and were currently laying out, trying to get a little bit of a tan. The younger Takahashi had just finished recounting the events of that morning and Miroku had to chuckle at the whole ordeal. It was just, well, silly, "So, you're telling me that you're all pissed off because Kagome slept with Sesshomaru? That's ridiculous. Since when did the big playboy start freaking out about that kind of thing? Are you jealous? Do you like her or something?"

Inuyasha sat up, pulled out his bottle of tanning oil, and began rubbing some on his shoulders and chest, "Of course not! Why would I be jealous of that bastard, or her for that matter? I could have any girl I want, it's no big deal."

Miroku rolled his eyes behind his Ray Ban sunglasses, "Oh spare me. If you're not jealous, then why are you making all this fuss about it?"

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and thought carefully, _"He's right. Why DO I care? I've never been jealous of anyone before…this just doesn't make any sense."_ He laid back and crossed his arms behind his head thoughtfully. It took Miroku clearing his throat to make him realize that he had totally ignored his friend's question, "Uh…I'm not sure. Do you really think I'm getting jealous?"

Miroku laughed, "Yeah, definitely. You've really never been jealous before? I thought everyone felt that. In any case, you never answered my other question, do you like Kagome?"

The silver haired man rubbed his hand across his forehead, "I guess I'm not sure…all I know is when I saw her there in his apartment with HIS clothes on, I about slit Sesshomaru's throat."

His friend shook his head. Really, how naïve could Inuyasha be? "Oh yeah, then you definitely like her."

The half demon groaned inwardly, "Well, what should I do then? She's really pissed at me for all the shit I said to her."

Miroku gasped, "Is the great Inuyasha asking me, a lowly servant, for advice with his personal problems? My, this is a first!"

"Can it, I don't need that from you! I have no one else to talk to so I figured you'd have to do." He gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed by the man's antics.

"Jeez, can't take a joke can ya?" He said eying some girls across the pool, "Anyways, all you can really do is just apologize for what you said and hopefully you both can move on from there. You really need to learn to watch your mouth!"

"Why do I have to apologize? I can't help that I, apparently, got jealous!" He cried angrily.

"Listen Yash, you two aren't dating or in any kind of relationship for that matter, so you have no reason, technically, to get upset about it. That is why you have to apologize. I'm sure she doesn't understand that you were just jealous about it and you certainly didn't make things any better by yelling at her and calling her a whore. Grow some balls and tell her how you feel!"

Inuyasha thought carefully, "Well, that does actually make a lot of sense. Who knew you were so capable of helping people with their problems?" He said smirking.

"I know, I should be a therapist or something. Thank god I got my bachelor's in Psychology. I knew it would come in handy!" Miroku laughed sipping on the spiked lemonade he'd been drinking since they'd come outside, "Make sure and apologize to her first thing tomorrow. She said she didn't want to see you before then so you should respect her wishes and give her time to cool down. I'm sure she'll be much more cooperative in the morning. You definitely don't want tension between the two of you when you're working."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, that's a good idea." He watched as his friend whistled at a girl walking by and rolled his eyes, "So what are you going to do while we're away at work?"

Miroku smiled mischievously, "I'm going to get to know my beloved Sango, of course. I'm well on my way to making her fall madly in love with me." He said confidently.

"Oh please. Maybe if you'd quit molesting everything with a vagina she might like you." Inuyasha snickered.

Miroku shrugged, "Yeah maybe. What can I say, old habits die hard. I guess we'll just have to see how things pan out for the both of us."

They noticed a few girls pointing towards the doors that lead back into the hotel and they turned to see none other than Sesshomaru, with a towel slung over his shoulder, making his way to the pool. Inuyasha immediately got up, "Okay, I'm getting out of here. I can't stand being around him right now."

"But Yash, you said you were going to apologize…" His friend trailed off.

"I said I would apologize to Kagome, I never said anything about apologizing to that bastard. Over my dead body!" He retorted and quickly stalked back inside. Miroku sighed, shaking his head slowly before following suit.

That night, Kagome and Sango sat watching one of their most favorite movies, 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' and eating ice cream. They were about halfway through the movie when Kagome's phone vibrated. She reached over, pulled it off the table, and gasped in surprise. Sango looked at her curiously, "What? Who is it?"

"It's Sesshomaru. I didn't know he had my number." She responded, opening the text. It read: 'Kagome, don't worry about last night. It was my fault for taking advantage of you and I'm sorry for that. I'll try and keep myself in check better in the future. Also, please pay no heed to my idiot half brother. He always acts before he thinks things through so I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. He's bound to come around and find some way to apologize to you. Anyways, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow.' She couldn't help but smile at his words, "Wow, he is so sweet. If only Inuyasha was like that."

Sango snorted after she finished reading the message over her shoulder, "Yeah right. Hell will freeze over before Inuyasha says something that nice!"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right. Well, let's finish this movie and head to bed! I've got to get up and go to my first day of work tomorrow."

They did just that. Both wondering what tomorrow would hold as they fell asleep in their beds.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and we finally are getting to the business side of this story. I'm not quite sure how this will all pan out but we shall see. :) Also, please remember to R&R, it really makes me happy when I know people care enough to comment my work!


	9. Intoxicated

Gah, it has nearly been two years since I've updated this story! To everyone who was reading this, I am deeply sorry. I could go on to give excuses about how busy life has been and what not but I won't because there really is no excuse other than that I really just plain forgot about this story for quite some time. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for it but we'll see. I haven't written in so long that I don't even know if this chapter is any good but I suppose you all can be the judge of that.

Anywho:

**Gabz: ** Dunno if you're still going to read this now but thank you! I actually really like the Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing myself. I have read quite a few good fanfics with them. Maybe if I ever finish this story and write another I'll make it a Sess/Kag. :)

**To everyone else: **Thanks for reviewing! I know it's been a LONG time coming but I did realize that I missed writing this story so I will do my very best to finish it. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Thank you to all the subscribers and people who favorited this story or me! I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 9 – Intoxicated**

Early the next morning Kagome was up and getting ready hurriedly for work. She had set her alarm for 6:00 AM but had snoozed it until it was now 7. She quickly put the finishing touches on her makeup and threw her purse over her shoulder before exiting the hotel room. A car was waiting out front to take her to her destination….the Higurashi Corporation branch in New York City which had now, officially, changed its name to Higurashi – Takahashi Industries.

Clouds hung low in the sky and there was a slight mist in the air making Kagome's straight hair start to curl and frizz a little at the ends. "Great, my first day on the job and I already look like crap." She thought to herself as she got into the car.

A few minutes later, the car arrived at the front of one of the largest skyscrapers she had seen thus far. The building was very modern in style and stood over 90 feet tall. Kagome had to look straight ahead; she had a phobia where she could not stand to look straight up at a tall building when it was too close in front of her for fear of falling over. She entered the lobby and immediately spotted a young man waiting for her. He was a man looking to be around the same age as herself and had short brown hair to match his bright blue eyes that instantly had her lost in them for a moment or two before he cleared his throat anxiously, "Hello, ; my name is Michael Allen. I am glad you could didn't have any trouble finding us. If you would come with me we have a lot of work to start on. I have been assigned to be your assistant from now on."

"Pleased to meet you, Michael; I look forward to working with you." Kagome replied courteously. She followed him into the elevator and up to the 10th floor before they exited off. They walked down a long hallway until they entered a giant empty room with only a few other people inside. Since the companies had merged together, they had an even larger amount of exports than either of the two had had individually. They sold mostly jewelry such as fancy watches, rings, earrings, bracelets, etc. Their jewelry appealed to anyone in their early twenties all the way to their sixties. With the, now, united companies, they wanted to create a new export as their first product as a unified entity; that product had been decided as a new fragrance line.

She saw a few bottles of fragrance sitting on the long table at the head of the room where the other members of the team were currently seated watching expectantly as they made their way over. Amongst the members there, she instantly noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting at the far end. She didn't hesitate to give Inuyasha a nice glare before taking her seat, Michael sitting at her side.

After they sat down, an older woman who looked to be in her early forties stood up and addressed them, "Good morning everyone. I would like to take this chance to introduce myself. I am Teresa Grey, head of advertising. I would like everyone to go around and give their names so that we may get better acquainted with each other before getting down to business." A young woman stood up and introduced herself as Claire Walsh. She was in charge of recruiting models for their ads that would be put on billboards, TV, etc. The last unknown person was a man that looked to be in his early thirties. He introduced himself as Ty Robinson, in charge of marketing. It came to be Kagome's turn and she hurriedly introduced herself as the daughter of and that she was there to help them with whatever they needed done. Michael introduced himself as her assistant and lastly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave their short and quick intros.

After all names were said, Teresa began telling them about what they would be working on for the next few months. "As you all know, Higurashi-Takahashi Industries is planning on starting a new fragrance line that is supposed to premier this coming spring. We have already put together a few test fragrances for everyone to sample and give their input on. We will be making both men's and women's fragrances. If we decide that we don't like any of the current ones we can all put our heads together in order to come up with some alternatives. If everyone finds these acceptable then we will immediately begin to come up with names for each fragrance and decide what shape and color each bottle will be. After all of these things are done, we may begin doing a search for models that we feel will represent the fragrance as we want to see it represented. Any questions so far?" No hands were raised so she finished with, "Alright then, we will begin passing around each sample for everyone to smell and give either a thumbs up or thumbs down."

She passed the first small bottle around the table and everyone sprayed a small amount onto the white card in front of them. The first smelled very floral like a mixture of roses and orchids. Kagome instantly loved the smell and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. Inuyasha sniffed the scent and instantly turned his nose up, "This smells like shit. I hate girly smells!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and wafted the scent towards his nose, "Yash, most girls perfume is floral smelling…you sure you're not gay? Smells just fine to me." He winked at Kagome who smiled back appreciatively. Inuyasha snorted and didn't hesitate to flip his brother the finger.

This process wore on until all of the scents had been sorted through and five had been picked out of the group. By this time it was around noon so the group decided to break for lunch. Michael offered to take the Kagome out to lunch at a local delicatessen that was legendary for their great reuben sandwiches. She happily accepted stepping into the car with him and leaving the two brothers behind to decide their own plans. When they arrived Kagome grabbed a small table while Michael ordered what he described as "the sandwich capable of giving orgasms". A few minutes later, he sat down across from her with the sandwiches. They both dug in, being extremely hungry from neither of them having breakfast that morning.

Michael looked at her curiously, "You didn't talk much to the two brothers this morning. What were their names again?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Yeah, I don't care for Inuyasha much but Sesshomaru is pretty cool. We get along well." She smiled at him.

Michael stared at her before questioning, "What's with that smile? Is there something going on between you two?"

Kagome nearly choked on her sandwich, "Well, no…not seriously anyways. One night I was angry at his brother and we were both super drunk…and well, you get it. We didn't sleep together but it was close enough."

Michael laughed, "I figured something had to be going on. What about Inuyasha? Why don't you like him?"

She thought carefully for a second before answering, "Because he's a loud-mouthed pig of a man that doesn't know how to respect a woman if he tried. He's just a womanizer and doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings but his own."

"Damn girl, sounds like you've got some resentment towards the guy. What did he do to you?"

She finished chewing the last bite of her sandwich, "On the same night Sesshomaru and I messed around…it was because of Inuyasha. He was all flirting with me one moment and I was really getting into him and then I see him over trying to get with another girl! I know we weren't in any kind of relationship but he just completely ruined everything good we had built up between each other the second that happened. I just don't know about him. I want to at least get along with him but he's making it very difficult."

Michael nodded his head, "I understand. Well we just need to get you two made up with each other then. I'll try talking to him." He winked at her.

She snorted, "Yeah good luck with that. He's the most stubborn man on earth!" They both stood up and walked back out to the car to head back.

Inuyasha stepped outside with Sesshomaru to get some air before lunch break was over. He took a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and inhaled deeply before blowing out the smoke with a long sigh. Sesshomaru had also lit a cigarette and was busy looking around the courtyard out in front of the building when Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts, "I haven't been able to get a moment with Kagome alone all day. She's always got that damn assistant hanging off her ass every second of the day. I feel like punching his lights out to get him out of the way."

Sesshomaru blew out a large cloud of smoke, "Don't blame him; it's his job to hang off her ass every second. If you wanted a moment alone with her that badly all you'd have to do is ask and he'd leave. You're obviously not trying very hard at all or you would've already gotten her alone and at least apologized to her. Ask to talk to her when she comes back." He dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it before dropping it into the plastic container and lean against the rail they were currently standing next to.

The younger brother growled, aggravated his brother's remarks. "Look, I'll talk to her when I damn well please. Don't try and tell me what to do." He put out his cigarette and briskly walked back inside. Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his temples and began to walk back in as well.

The rest of the day was spent calling modeling agencies and making appointments to have their best and most qualified models to come down and audition for advertising the different fragrances. It was time to go before Kagome even realized it. She had been having so much fun that he hadn't even noticed until Michael nudged her, "Hey, I think we're about done for the day. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'm sure you've still got some jetlag to get rid of."

She smiled and gave him her thanks before excusing herself from the table and heading out to the lobby to wait for her driver to come pick her up. She walked out into the courtyard and sat on a nearby bench waiting patiently. She had nearly fallen asleep sitting there when a loud thump next to her awoke her with a start. It was none other than Inuyasha. He wore very dark shaded sunglasses over his eyes so she couldn't tell what his exact expression was. Before she could say anything, he broke the silence, "Look. I know you're still mad at me from the other night. I uh…." He started coughing loudly before finishing his sentence, "I'm sorry. This isn't hard for me to admit okay? Give me some slack!"

She stared back at him in shock. She could not believe he was actually apologizing to her! Kagome quickly composed herself before he could see just how shocked she was, "Okay, and you expect me to just forgive you for all of that shit just because you said a simple 'I'm sorry'? Well, think again buddy! I won't be swayed that easily." She put a pouty look on her face as she pulled out her sunglasses and placed them over her eyes. She was a much better poker player when her eyes weren't visible.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and bent over to rest his elbows on his knees. "I know I screwed up. I truly am sorry though. Please, just…let me take you out for a drink or two tonight to make it up to you."

She giggled, "Trying to bribe me with alcohol now, huh? You know me too well already. Okay then. I can't very well refuse a man offering to buy me drinks now can I?"

He smirked mischievously, "Well, you know…alcohol is always the first step in getting a bitch."

"Hey now, don't ruin it by saying things like that or I may just turn you down anyways!" She heard a honk as her driver finally pulled up to the curb. She slipped him her number and smiled before she turned around and did her best model walk to the open car door. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to ogle her ass on the way out either.

Kagome threw her purse onto the couch as she entered the condo. However, Sango was nowhere to be seen. She looked in her room and bathroom before returning to the living room and noticing a piece of paper on the table in the kitchen. She gingerly picked it up and read, _"Girl, I'm going out on a date tonight with Miroku. Don't make fun of me too much when I get back! Don't worry, I won't sleep with him. ;)"_

She couldn't help laugh a little at the fact that her friend had always acted completely repulsed by Inuyasha's best friend and yet here she was, going on a date with the guy!_ "There surely must be something more going on that she's just not telling me." _She thought to herself. She pulled out her iPhone and quickly sent a message to Sango saying she wanted a full report on what happened when she got home and that she also had a date with Inuyasha tonight. After that was done, she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Sometime later, Kagome was awakened to the sound of her phone vibrating next to her on the couch. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at the clock. She gasped, "Holy shit, how did I fall asleep for three hours?!" She then turned her attention to the text message she had received. It was a number she did not have in her phonebook. She opened the message in anticipation and smiled a little when she saw that it was, in fact, Inuyasha texting her to tell her what time he was coming by to pick her up. She also read that she could dress casually as they were going to an outdoor bar with a very casual setting. It wasn't until a minute later that she gasped realizing that the time he was coming by to pick her up was only thirty minutes away!

Hurriedly, she rushed to her bedroom and threw open her closet doors. She thumbed through all of her dresses before settling on wearing a tight black leather jacket that hung down to her midriff leaving her belly in full view. She wore this over a black low cut bandeau. On bottom she threw on a pair of dark navy skinny jeans and a pair of black pumps. She ran into the bathroom and turned her straightening iron on before beginning to apply her makeup, a smoky eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner. After ten more minutes her hair was straight and she was ready to go. No sooner had she finished prepping herself before her doorbell rang signaling that Inuyasha was probably waiting outside her door.

Grabbing her purse off the couch she rushed to the door and was met with a very sexy looking Inuyasha. He had his hair worn down like normal but he wore a military style olive green cap on his head and a vintage style plain v-neck shirt adorning his midsection. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and finished off with a pair of white vans covering his feet. By the time she had finished eyeing him she had been completely unaware that he was also doing the same thing. Their eyes met and he smiled a crooked smile at her before offering her his arm. She wrapped her arm around his and they walked to the elevator.

When they arrived at their destination, Inuyasha pulled up to the valet and let them park his car. He helped Kagome out of her seat and the two walked arm-in-arm to a table out towards the end in the corner where not a lot of other people were sitting. There was a lone candle sitting on each table giving it a sort of romantic and intimate setting. They sat down and were given menus by their server. The bar sold appetizers and desserts but not entrée's.

Kagome looked at the different appetizers carefully. So many of them sounded good that she couldn't pick any one out, "What do you think? I can't decide, they all sound too good."

"How about we get two then? Try to pick out one and I'll pick out the other. We can share them." He responded setting down the menu in front of him. At that moment the bartender came over to take their drink orders. "I'll take gin and tonic, please."

Kagome about gagged, "You can drink things that strong? Ugh, I can deal with a few shots but a whole drink that's just straight alcohol is unbearable!"

"Why don't you quit criticizing my drink choices and pick out your own." He smirked at her before cracking into a peanut shell out of the basket of them that had been set on the table earlier.

"Okay, I'll have a long island please." She replied before the bartender walked away. A moment later their server returned with their drinks and they placed their food orders. They sat for a moment in silence just listening to the music playing over the speakers and sipping their drinks. After a few moments passed she finally asked, "So you wanted to apologize to me, huh? So you finally realized the error of your ways?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right. I'm just taking you out so you'll get over yourself already and we can move past this whole situation. It makes it less awkward to have to work with you every day if you're not pissed at me and glaring daggers my way every few seconds."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a prick. You were insulting the scents that those people had worked hard to put together! If you didn't like it you could've said so in a much more respectful and professional manner!" She retorted gulping down the rest of her drink.

The younger brother had already finished his drink and was signaling for another, "Oh please. You know you're just making a big deal about that because you were jealous of me that one night. Why else would you try to jump in bed with my brother? By the way, I'm still completely disgusted by that."

Kagome also signaled for another drink, "Whatever! You're the one that's jealous! I can 'jump into bed' with whomever I please and it's no business of yours! Besides, we didn't have sex anyways so I don't even wanna hear it."

"Heh, that's sure as hell not what it looked like to me! Seeing you obviously trying to sneak out of his condo in HIS clothes with an extremely guilty look on your face…that just spells out that you slept with him. Hope you enjoyed yourself." He finished his drink in one large swig before signaling for another.

Anger was quickly building up inside of Kagome along with the fact that she was starting to get quite tipsy. They both got another round of drinks before she retorted, "How many times do I have to say that I didn't sleep with him?! Sure we messed around but I was so drunk that I passed out on him okay?! Ask him if you don't believe me!" At that moment she noticed that the bar also had an indoor club that was playing some good music, "You know what? Screw you. I went out with you thinking that you were truly sorry for what you did not to be criticized for things I didn't even do."

She quickly stood up and made her way inside. Inuyasha wasn't far behind though. He scanned the room and saw that Kagome was already dancing with another guy with her drink held high above the crowd in her hand. Without even thinking about it, he pushed his way in between them and pulled her away to a dark corner of the room. She stared at him angrily nearly crossing her eyes from all of the alcohol she had consumed in such a short period of time, "What the hell was that for?! I don't want to spend a second longer with you if this is how you're going to act!" She almost fell over before Inuyasha grabbed her arm to hold her upright. At that moment neither could do anymore than stare into the others eyes. Kagome felt her eyes roam from his to his broad shoulders and down to the patch of his chest that was visible from his v-neck shirt. She subconsciously licked her tongue over her bottom lip before looking to the side trying to shake the image of him from her head.

Inuyasha witnessed the whole affair and chuckled before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Admit it Kagome. You want me. I know you're thinking about how I look naked under these clothes." He ran his hand down her side until it was resting on her bare stomach. He took her form in from the flushed look on her face, to her heaving chest, and to her navel ring glinting in the soft lighting of the dance floor. He couldn't help but run his hand softly over her bellybutton gently touching the navel ring with his fingers.

She gasped as she looked into his eyes and thought to herself, _"Two can play at this game."_ She slowly and softly touched his shoulders with her fingertips. She trailed them down his toned chest and even went so far as to stick one finger in between his hot skin and the belt securing his jeans to his hips. She watched as his breath hitched in his throat as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and looking at her. She gave him a mischievous little smile and proceeded to bite her bottom lip and give a little yank on her finger in his pants, "You know what I think? I think you want me just as much, if not more, than I want you…so why don't you quit denying it?"

He had to admit, he was starting to become aroused and he didn't like that happening in public. He had to get out of there and fast. Quickly, he grabbed her hand and rushed her back outside where he paid for their tab and all but threw her in the back of the car before zooming off back to the hotel without either of them ever touching their food left on the table.

Everything was a blur to Kagome. From the car ride home and walking into the lobby and into the elevator. Before she knew it, they were standing outside of the door to Inuyasha's condo. He quickly unlocked and opened the door but quickly shut it as he caught a glimpse of Sango and Miroku doing the dirty on the floor in the living room.

Kagome looked at him curiously, "What's going on? Why did you shut the door?"

"Looks like Miroku and Sango have gotten a lot closer than we realized." He replied as he pulled her down to the end of the hall to her own door, "Hurry up and open the door!"

"Okay okay, geez. Chill out." She said as she fumbled through her purse for the card key to the door. A few seconds later they were inside and Inuyasha was safe from anyone catching him with a boner in public. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed more liquor, "I don't think I'm quite done drinking yet, are you?"

"You do know we have to work tomorrow right?" He asked smiling at her as he walked towards her while she was pouring herself a glass of wine. When he was right behind her he placed each hand on the counter on either side of her body. He leaned in close to her neck as he breathed in her scent. It smelled vaguely familiar. "What's that perfume you're wearing? I'm kind of liking it." He said as he placed a light kiss on her neck.

Kagome shuddered as her arms began to get goosebumps, "You do huh? Well you'd be interested to know that it's the same perfume you said you hated at work today. I decided to put a little on before I left today. They've tasked me with thinking of a name for it."

He closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face into her hair, "And? Have you thought of a name for it?"

She slowly turned around in his arms and when she did they were mere centimeters apart from the other's face, "How about 'Intoxicated'?" They both stared into the others eyes for what seemed like forever. Before she knew what was happening he was on her. She had never been kissed so roughly in her life…and she liked it. She felt his strong hands sliding up and down her sides and back before he grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as hard as she could.

He lifted her up and set her on top of the counter, his body now wedged between her thighs. They continued kissing for a minute before she felt him unzipping her jacket to reveal her bandeau top underneath. He tossed it onto the floor and then turned his attention to places hot wet kisses down her neck and shoulders. She moaned as she ran her fingers through his long hair, pulling him closer.

Before he could go any further, he heard her groan in a way that made it sound like she was in pain. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. She quickly pushed him away and ran into the bedroom. He ran after her, thinking he had done something to offend her when he heard puking sounds coming from the bathroom. Inuyasha found her hunched over the toilet throwing up profusely and coughing. He stepped up behind her, sat down, and held her hair out of the way so she could finish without worrying about it, "You can't hold your liquor can you?"

After she was finished, she flushed the toilet and swatted his hand away, "Shut up. If you wouldn't have made me so mad earlier I would have at least gotten to eat a little so I wouldn't have gotten sick!" She leaned back against the wall opposite of the toilet and closed her eyes. The room was spinning and closing her eyes wasn't making it any better.

He chuckled and scooted over next to her, "Well I guess we'd better get you to bed. I'll get you a glass of water so you can keep it by your bedside. Drink as much as you can so you don't have a terrible hangover at work tomorrow." He stood up. As he was about to walk away he felt her grab his wrist. He looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

She made the saddest face she could muster before saying, "Can you carry me to the bed? I'm so drunk I can barely walk."

He couldn't help but smile as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room and sat her in the middle of the bed. After he had grabbed her a glass of water and placed it on the bedside table he sat down next to her, "Is there anything else you need?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying, "My pajamas?" and pointing at the pair lying on top of her dresser.

He stood up, picked up the tank top and pair of flannel pants before bringing them back over to her. "Um, I should probably look away for this part." He turned around and closed his eyes. He could hear her slipping off her clothes and putting the new ones on. A few minutes later he heard her say that she was dressed and he turned back around. "Well, I guess I'll go crash on your couch if you don't mind. I don't want to go back to my place with Miroku and Sango doing god knows what over there."

She looked at him for a second then patted the empty side of the bed next to her, "I want you to sleep here!" She complained.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think that her whining was extremely cute, especially since it was a side of her he hadn't seen before. He walked over to the opposite side, slipped off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed next to her. He tried to keep his hands to himself but that didn't last long when he felt Kagome cuddle up next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and played with her hair a little until he knew she was asleep. Not long after that he also felt his eyes becoming heavy as he himself, also drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
